


no priest, no church, just the big moon shining bright

by touchtonetelephone



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, its a really good song but its sad song, this isnt sad tho its just the boys being in love, this ones also short b/c thats my brand now ig :(, title from maybe not tonight by glen hansard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchtonetelephone/pseuds/touchtonetelephone
Summary: memories of another townthose pretty eyes, that pretty frownin the long grass where we layand let the whole world fall away





	no priest, no church, just the big moon shining bright

jack always said the moon in santa fe was bigger and brighter than the one in new york, but tonight the moon cast its brilliant glow down on the two of them as they held one another in their small apartment. it was a perfect moment as david nestled into the warmth that was jack kelly. they both new they should be sleeping, but who were they to deny the pull of the moon? jack decided to break the silence, preparing for a question that was on the front of his mind, “hey, dave?” david wasn’t ready to speak just yet, so the quiet dragged on for a moment longer before he responded, “yeah, jack?” the silver light drowned the two men in its beauty as they turned both their heads almost simultaneously to look into each other’s eyes. jack smiled softly at the face of the man he knew he would love for the rest of his life. “i wanna spend forever with ya, dave. i don’t know how else ta say it but,” he let out a quick breath. “let’s just do this. let’s get married.” david began to laugh as he grabbed jack by the sides of his face, dragging him into a giddy and tear-filled kiss. when they finally parted after what felt like hours, david gave jack a verbal answer. “jackie, of course i’ll marry you, of course.” jack started laughing, he couldn’t help it. they were a mess of tears and laughs and kisses, but they wouldn’t trade this moment of moon and love and joy for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written fluff before b/c usually its just sad stuff but like here it is hopefully u enjoyed!  
> kudos + comments make me feel super validated uwu


End file.
